Magnesium hydride, MgH2, has been contemplated for use as an anode for lithium ion batteries. In theory, MgH2 converts to Mg embedded in a LiH matrix upon charging and MgH2 is reformed with release of lithium ions and electrons upon discharging. The anode stores lithium during charging. Formation of ionic compound LiH is disadvantageous as it has little or no reversibility.